Building information modeling (BIM) can refer to the generation and/or management of data associated with a building (e.g., data associated with the components, equipment, and/or properties of the building). For example, BIM data can include architectural, mechanical, electrical, plumbing, sanitary, fire, and/or geometrical information associated with a building.
BIM data associated with a building can be used to generate a user interface for a building management system for the building, which can be displayed to a user (e.g., operator) and used to monitor and/or control the building. For example, the user (e.g., operator) of a building management system can check and/or set the state of a control component(s), equipment, device(s), network (s) area(s), and/or space(s) of the building using the user interface of the building management system. The user interface with multiple views can include, for example, the floor plan of the building, with additional information about the building (e.g., information about a device(s) of the building, information about a control network(s) of the building, schematic graphics of the building, etc.) overlaid on the floor plan. The building management system (e.g., the user interface displayed to the operator) can be two or three dimensional.